Simplemente Magnifica
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Rapture es una jungla ahora que Ryan y Lamb están muertos. Robert D. es un maestro de ciencias de Rapture cuya fascinación con la ciencia y en especial la nueva cadena alimenticia de Rapture lo llevara a un encuentro peligroso.
1. Simplemente Magnifica

**El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

**_— Simplemente Magnifica —_**

**/Rapture | 1969/**

_**Robert P.O.V.**_

Todos los días me siento observado. Los bellos de mi nuca se erizan siempre que esa sensación llena mi cuerpo, los pasillos estan desolados y el frio es casi petrificante, me duelen las articulaciones por la temperatura.

El techo y paredes se han agrietado en algunos lugares y se han convertido en entradas para la salada agua de mar que cubre el suelo.

Mi reflejo en el cristal me recuerda lo que ya se de antemano, yo soy de los pocos humanos que quedan en este infierno submarino. En el cristal también veo la razón de mi paranoilla. Siempre como una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, nunca logro ver que es, pero sé que está allí en las sombras. Oculta y observando.

Debo continuar mi camino. El quedarme allí entre la obscuridad no me hará ningún bien. Con Ryan y Lamb fuera del juego, la ciudad es un completo caos. Es la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Es curioso, solía enseñar a mis alumnos sobre esa filosofía "El pez grande se come al pequeño" era mi frase favorita pero en este lugar yo soy el pez pequeño. Sin plasmidos y con un revolver con solo tres balas. Soy el último en la cadena alimenticia de Rapture.

-¡HEY!- Y me acabo de topar con los que están sobre mí.

Splicers. Cazan en manada "La fuerza esta en los números" son adictos, enfermos mentales. Alguna vez fueron humanos, pero ahora son poco más que marionetas de sus vicios.

Irracionales o no, son más que yo, su pequeño trio es más que suficiente para acabar conmigo. Mi mano se aferra al mango del revolver con toda la fuerza que tengo.

-No busco problemas- Sé que es inútil intentar razonar con estas criaturas, pero estoy desesperado.

-Es una lástima que nosotros si- dijo uno de ellos antes de arremeter contra mí. Solo pude alzar el arma antes de que me golpeara en la mano obligándome a tirarla.

Caí en el suelo e intente retroceder sabiendo que era mi final. La cadena alimenticia en toda su gloria. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Escuche aquel horripilante sonido agudo que todos en Rapture temen, el rugido de una Big Sister. Si los Splicers con su mente primitiva están sobre mí. Una Sister está en la cima de la cadena.

Pude escuchar los gritos, insultos y suplicas de esos animales y luego llego el silencio. Temía abrir los ojos, pero no escuchaba nada "Tal vez se fue" pese y reuní valor solo para toparme con una escena espantosa.

Los cuerpos estaban destrozados, hay sangre fresca en cristal y acero por igual y frente a mi observándome estaba una Big Sister, quieta, en silencio. Solo observándome. Mi sudor era frio y mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes.

Su casco brillaba en rojo sangre y su cabeza se inclina a la izquierda demostrando curiosidad, el brillo dejo de ser rojo para tomar un tono rosa claro y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía escuchar su respiración y como me olfateaba. Se puso de cuclillas y estiro su mano hasta que sus dedos enguantados rosaron mi rostro.

Mi corazón latía a cien, tenía miedo y estaba fascinado al mismo tiempo, nunca vi una Sister tan de cerca y mucho menos comportándose así "Tal vez pueda comunicarme" intente articular una frase, un simple hola, pero en cuento mis labios se movieron ligeramente ella reacciono alejándose y con rapidez impresionante desapareció entre las sombras.

Rapture es una jungla de otro tipo, todos intentándose matar entre sí, intentando ser el depredador más fuerte, ella es veloz, fuerte, letal. Ella es Simplemente Magnifica

* * *

**Recuerden comentar, ninguna opinión es mal recibida :D**


	2. Big Sister

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**— Big Sister —**_

**Robert P.O.V.**

Desde mi encuentro con la Sister e intentado encontrarla, no me llevo mucho tiempo, resulta que era ella quien me observaba. Comencé a tomar nota en un diario, necesitaba analizar su comportamiento.

_Martes 25 de Agosto:_

La vi nuevamente en las sombras, parece haber perdido algo de su cautela, estaba revisando un apartamento en La Avenida de la Sirena. La vi entre las vigas del techo, solo me observaba, en cuanto me acerque un poco ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

_Miércoles 26 de Agosto:_

Esta vez casi no la vi, estaba caminando por uno de los túneles con techo y paredes de cristal de Olympus Heights que daban al arrecife. Apenas si me di cuenta pero no me lo perdí, era ella, fuera, entre el coral y algas. Savia que era ella por esa cinta azul celeste que tiene en el brazo. Ella solo se ocultaba detrás de las algas. Me pregunto cuanto hace que me observa.

_Jueves 27 de Agosto:_

Parece que perdió algo más de su temor, ahora ya no se oculta con tanto esmero, puede que sepa que estoy consciente de su presencia. Esta vez estaba en Atracciones Ryan. Necesitaba unas piezas muy específicas, no las encontraba en ningún lado, ella me observaba oculta entre las vigas del techo.

Me di por vencido después de insultar en voz alta al destino, salte del susto cuando las piezas cayeron delante mío, mire al techo y allí estaba ella, observando, su cabeza inclinada como siempre.

_Viernes 28 de Agosto:_

Los jardines me servían para relajarme, ella ya no temía acercarse, ya ni siquiera se ocultaba, estaba sentada en las ramas de un árbol cercano, mi atención la tenía una flor muy curiosa que comencé a dibujar.

Mi atención se alternaba entre la flor y mi cuaderno, fue cundo termine el trazo y alce la mirada para ver el siguiente detalle a delinear en mi dibujo que la vi. Parecía tan interesada en la flor, estaba a solo centímetros de ella. Yo estaba a una distancia más que suficiente para no alterar a la Sister.

Parecía un gato analizando un juguete nuevo, sus movimientos tenían cierta gracia y elegancia. Como un depredador refinado, no como los brutos y enormes Big Daddys. Quería acercarme, aprovechar la situación, pero cuando mi pierna se movió levemente ella reacciono y desapareció.

Maldije a mis adentros mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el césped, era una oportunidad única y la perdí.

_Sábado 30 de Agosto:_

Fort Frolic ha visto mejores tiempos, pero es bueno estar aquí sin preocuparme por ese maniaco de Cohen. Ahora mi mayor preocupación eran los Splicer, pero hoy tuve suerte, habían algunas personas normales. Supuse serian de un grupo.

Logre entrara al bar, pero la cosa no era mejor allí, todo estaba obscuro, golpee mi pie con una mesa o una caja, maldije y una luz a mi espalda se encendió iluminando el camino. Al girarme era ella. Estaba sobre una mesa algo alejada, pero la luz de su casco me iluminaba.

Aproveche mi buena suerte y rebusque entre los alijos, algunas barras de proteínas y una que otra soda. La mire y ella seguía allí, en silencio, mirándome con curiosidad. Pude acercarme lentamente, podía notar que se estaba alterando.

Cuando estaba a solo dos pasos ella chillo con ese horrible rugido y desapareció, me quede algo decepcionado y a obscuras literalmente. Pero era un avance.

_Domingo 31 de Agosto:_

El restaurante cerca de la estación de Pauper'S Drop era un lugar muy bueno para buscar suministros, empecé a buscar entre los gabinetes debajo de la barra, cuando me alce casi suelto un grito pero me contuve.

Era ella, tan cerca que el brillo de su casco era algo incómodo, ella solo inclino la cabeza un poco mientras yo retrocedía. Ella me siguió subiendo a la barra. Note como su atención se centraba mas en el dulce de cacao en mi mano. Lo moví de derecha a izquierda para ver si era eso y acerté, no lo perdía ni un instante.

Entonces escuche un gruñido, no era ella, era su estómago. Ella solo froto su barriga, esa era mi oportunidad, intente alzar mi mano con el dulce, ella se alteró y retrocedió, pero me detuve, ella espero unos segundo antes de acercarse de nuevo y entonces continúe hasta dejar el dulce a su alcance.

-Tómalo, te gustara- le dije, ella no dejaba de analizar el dulce y luego con un movimiento velos lo tomo de mi mano.

Me sorprendí mucho, pero antes de poder decirle algo, ella desaprecio después de darme una mirada corta. Continúe buscando bastante satisfecho de mi aproximación. Cuando estaba en la estación esperando el metro veo en una de las bancas una caja de zapatos medio abierta.

Dentro estaba una docena de balas de revolver y una manzana, y en el fondo la envoltura de aquel dulce. Todo esto era fascinante. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Quería intentar algo más.

-Gracias, yo…- No recuerdo haber estado así de nervioso antes –Tal ves quisieras charlar- exclame al aire, no savia donde estaba, pero esperaba que pudiera escucharme.

-Mira, si quieres podemos vernos en el bar de Atracciones Ryan, te… te llevare algo de comida- en eso el metro llego, desde hace un tiempo se mueve automáticamente entre estaciones.

En serio esperaba que me hubiera escuchado, subí al vagón y las puertas se cerraron. Mi corazón tenía un ritmo acelerado y apenas podía respirar. Era emocionante todo esto.

_Lunes 1 de Septiembre:_

El lugar estaba vacío, pocos vienen a Atracciones Ryan hoy en día. Me senté en una mesa que daba a una vista preciosa de la ciudad, aun en este estado es asombrosa. En mis manos sobre la mesa tenía una bolsa de papel, en serio quería que ella viniera, y como una bendición ella apareció.

El humo se despejo y me dejo verla sobre la mesa, mirándome, era fascinante esta cercanía, quería tocar ese frio metal que cubría su rostro "¿Cómo sería su rostro?" me pregunte a mí mismo. Ella retrocedió y se sentó frente a mí.

Su estómago gruño y ella bajo la mirada, alce una ceja y abrí la bolsa de papel, ella noto el sonido y analizaba cada movimiento que hacía, lentamente y para no asustarla saque una barra de cacao y se la ofrecí.

Ella estiro su mano esta vez más lentamente, tomo el dulce y se lo llevó al pecho para luego desaparecer. Pasaron 5 largos minutos antes de que ella rugiera detrás de mí y dejara caer la envoltura en mis manos.

Mire sobre mi hombro y vi cómo me miraba, parecía indecisa, retrocedí hasta estar pegado de espaldas al cristal que daba vista a la ciudad y el arrecife, necesitaba espacio. Ella no capto eso y se sentó en el mismo asiento que el mío acercándose, se colocó de cuclillas sobre el acolchado mueble y me miro.

Mi mano se movía sola, ella la noto mientras mis dedos se acercaban a su casco, esperaba un rugido o que se marchara de nuevo pero no lo hiso, sino que ella misma acerco su rostro cubierto para que tocara ese frio y humedecido metal.

El momento se interrumpió cuando un disparo dio en el tanque de presurización de ella y la obligo a girarse para encontrarse con un grupo de cinco Spicers armados. Su brillo cambio a rojo y arremetió contra ellos, no tuvieron oportunidad.

Uno logro escaparse de su vista y trato de golpearme con una palanca, pero ella lo detuvo con telequinesis y lo hiso golpear el techo rompiendo su cráneo. Ella me protegió, no podía creerlo. Cuando todos estaban muertos ella solo me miro unos segundos antes de acercarse.

Necesitaba saber, esto era demasiado importante. Ella parecía querer algo, no savia que, tomo mi mano y la colocó de nuevo en su casco. Si quería preguntar algo esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿Tú me protegiste?- su casco titileo dos veces, así que tuve que formular otra pregunta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si?- esta vez asintió y titileo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo, ¿No me aras daño verdad?- mentiría si dijera que no quería esa respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y titileo una sola vez.

Esto era mejor de lo pensé, tal vez ahora ya no estoy al fondo de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar, con ella cerca al menos. Así que decidí ver si podía hacer algo con esto.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar suministros?- le pregunte y ella asintió de manera energética, sus titileos no se detenían. Ella soltó mi mano y con una nube de humo apareció tres pasos lejos de mí.

Ella no solo era fascinante, sino que además podía significar una gran ventaja de supervivencia en este sitio. Tengo a mi propia Big Sister que me protege y ayuda. Nunca pensé decir algo así.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, no olviden comentar ya que toda opinión es bien recibida.**_


	3. Curiosidad

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

**— Curiosidad —**

Es ese momento del año de nuevo, cada año sucede. La necesidad, la urgencia de encontrar un compañero. Lo que queda de Fontaine Futuristics se ha convertido en un nido. Un refugio para las Big Sisters. Pero junto a ellas hay algo más grande que inclusive aprendieron a temer.

Ella mira su brazo, encontró ese trozo de tela en las habitaciones de las Little Sisters. Le gusto el color celeste, le pareció lindo así que se lo ato. El suelo es frio pero no hay mucho de donde elegir cuando se trata de camas.

Pero las vibraciones en el suelo la alertan, es uno de ellos y los rugidos de sus hermanas lo confirman. Ella no se queda para ver si su miedo es mal infundado o no. Se oculta en el techo oculta entre las sombras y él llega cubierto en llamas que se apagan lentamente.

Un Alfa, sin Lamb o Gilbert Alexander, han comenzado a vagar sin rumbo alguno, igual que ellas. Pero los Alfa están enfermos, enloquecidos y al ver una Big Sister no dudan en atacarla.

Entre sus enormes manos tiene la mano de una Sister a la que sostiene con furia, ella ruge, grita, pero no por mucho más. El casco de las Sisters no es rival para el inmenso taladro de los Daddy.

Quiere atacar, vengar a su hermana, pero no es tonta y sabe que es una sentencia de muerte. Se nota que es un Alfa con experiencia, como el que vino antes, como el que se fue con la niña de Lamb. No tiene tiempo para quedarse, se ha vuelto peligroso, un Alfa tarda mucho en marcharse, debe buscar otro lugar donde descansar.

Dionysus Park está lleno de Alfas y de Slicers, Farmer's Market tiene muchos humanos hoy en día, Pauper's Drop servirá.

Le es fácil moverse entre las vigas del techo, debajo hay Splicer y humanos, inclusive algunos Big Daddy's con sus Little Sisters. Pero es un humano que se escabulle quien llama su atención.

De cabello castaño, no se ha rasurado recientemente, camisa blanca y chaleco café obscuro, pantalones de vestir claros y zapatos negros. El humano rebusca entre la chatarra, rompe una radio y toma las partes que son aun útiles.

La curiosidad crece en ella. Quiere saber qué hace el humano y se acerca, siempre manteniéndose entre las sombras. El siente como lo observan, mira a su alrededor buscando, pero no la ve, ella a él sí.

Él se refugia en la estación de metro, en la cabina de boletos, ella espera hasta que el humano se duerme y se acerca, entra con sigilo y lo observa dormir. El hombre lleva un arma en la mano y la espalda contra la pared.

El olor llega a ella, no es un mal olor o un perfume, es algo diferente que viene de él. Son feromonas, ella no resiste el acercarse hasta que su cristal se empaña con el aliento del humano. Su mano rosa la barba del hombre, aunque no siente nada por el guante que cubre su piel, no es lo que a ella le interesa. La idea de despertarlo tantea en su cabeza, incluso el quedarse allí, dormir allí.

Pero no era una opción, él se asustaría, puede que intente dispararle, así que se marcha y sale de la cabina, ocultándose en el techo sobre una biga y deja que el cansancio la haga dormir.

Al día siguiente procuro no alejarse mucho del humano, él no se quedaba en un solo lugar. Se movía constantemente, debía cuidarlo, él era suyo, aun cuando él no lo savia. Era cauteloso, evitaba a los Splicer si podía y era muy bueno al buscar comida.

Cuando el dormía ella se acercaba. Cada noche se recostaba a su lado. Las ganas de despertarlo eran enormes para ella, quería decirle que él era su compañero, que era su pareja. Que era suyo.

Pensar en eso le hacía feliz, la llenaba de una sensación cálida en el interior y en el rostro y entonces recordó su casco. "¿Y si no le gusta mi rostro?" pensó. En realidad hace mucho que no se ve a sí misma en un espejo.

Los días transcurrieron, ella no se aleja demasiado, siempre cerca y vigilante, en las noches se acercaba y fantaseaba con lo que su imaginación le daba a pensar, pensaba en como el la cuidaría, en cómo era el antes de la guerra civil. Le gustaba imaginarlo como un hombre de traje, como los de los anuncios que hay en todos lados. De saco y corbata, con maletín en mano y regresando a ella para cuidarla.

Fue el incidente lo que por fin la obligo a salir a la luz y revelarse. No dejaría que unos Splicer lo dañaran, él era suyo y nadie lo lastimaría.

El día que la invito a Atracciones Ryan su corazón no dejaba de latir, la calidez invadía su rostro y estaba más que ansiosa. Era bueno, le dio aquel dulce y ahora quería verla

Todo era perfecto, iba tan bien, él estaba tan cerca de ella, pero aparecieron los animales, arruinaron su momento. Lo arruinaron y debían pagar por ello. No les dio oportunidad, no dejo que ninguno se acercara a él.

Ella tenía miedo cuando acabó con ellos, no quería verlo al rostro, tal vez tenía miedo de ella, pero lo que vio no fue miedo, fue asombro, él estaba deslumbrado con ella. Se acercó de nuevo a él y tomo su mano para recuperar aquel momento arruinado.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar suministros?- pregunto el hombre provocando una euforia en ella.

No podía contener su alegría, él quería que ella estuviera cerca, ahora el no solo era suyo, sino que ella era de él. Quería serle útil, protegerlo, ayudarlo, acompañarlo. Él era su pareja aunque el aún no lo tenía en claro.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden comentar.**_


	4. El Poder te Cambia

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**— El Poder te Cambia —**_

**Robert P.O.V.**

Una persona cambia cuando tiene poder, y aquí en Rapture eso se traduce como tener a tu disposición a una máquina de matar completamente refinada. Creo que me deje llevar. Al principio quería que me ayudara, pero la use a mi favor, más de lo que debí.

Y ahora está ante mí, asustada en un rincón, cubriéndose el rostro para que no lo vea. Ella cuido de mí y yo la trate como un objeto, como un arma para cumplir mis deseos.

_**/Flashback/**_

Como dije, todo empezó como un simple experimento, una forma de asegurar mi supervivencia, solo eso. No me preocupaba mucho, ella siempre estaba cerca, ya no se ocultaba de mí, ahora siempre estaba allí, cuidándome.

Si necesitaba una herramienta ella la conseguía, si había un peligro ella se encargaba, y lo único que me pedía a cambio era que yo no me alejara. Cada vez que me perdía en mis pensamientos y caminaba de más, ella me tomaba del brazo para detener mis pasos.

No pedía mucho de comer, solo una barra de dulce de vez en cuando y solo si ella quería, sino me la regresaba, incluso intentaba que yo me la comiera. Ya no dormía solo, ella siempre estaba recostada en el suelo cercano a mí, podía escuchar su ronroneo, como un gato dormido.

Mis mañanas comenzaban cuando ella despertaba, así no la dejaba sola, tanto por mi bien como por su petición de que me quedara cerca.

Pero cada día mi ambición crecía, cada día me hacía más directo, deje de esperar que ella hiciera las cosas y comencé a ordenar. Saque a un montón de Splicers de su refugio y ordene que los matara, ella obedeció sin ninguna protesta.

Tomaba lo que necesitaba y continuaba. Ella siempre estaba cerca. Desactivaba las torretas y cámaras que pusieran en peligro mi camino. Ella se convirtió en un imán de balas para que yo no sufriera daños y deje que pasara.

Savia que Dionysus Park era peligroso, pero mi ambición me segó, los Splicer no fueron problema para ella. Estábamos inspeccionando un lugar, ella tenía una pieza muy delicada por la que muchos pagarían incluso EVE por ella.

Ahora veo que fue un accidente, no lo hiso a propósito, pero se resbalo de sus manos y se rompió, le grite y grite y… grite hasta que mi garganta dolió. Creo que escuche su llanto, era como un eco y luego ella se marchó en una nube de humo.

Ahora veo que lo que le dije fue horrible, la insulte a no más poder. Pero estaba tan enfrascado en mi ira que no pensaba en ella. Logre esquivar a los Splicer, y apenas pude con algunos Bots de seguridad.

Estaba cerca de la estación cuando escuche esos pesados pasos y ese rugido grave, me gire para recibir el impacto de un enorme puño que me dejo tirado en la nieve. Había olvidado a los Alfa que vagaban aquí, descargue mi arma entera en él, pero ni lo sintió.

El me tomo del cuello y me prepare para morir y como si se tratara de un milagro ella regreso, lo ataco con incineración, el Alfa solo se enfadó más y se centró en ella. Me libero y fue en su contra. La tacleo con fuerza y aplasto su delicado cuerpo contra una pared que se agrieto por el impacto.

Ella rugió, parecía un grito, y luego ensarto su aguja en el rostro del Alfa atravesando el cristal. El enorme golem se tambaleo y se marchó dejando un rastro de sangre, ella cayó al suelo y no se movía.

No podía dejarla, me acerque, su casco estaba dañado, el visor estaba quebrado y el tanque de presurización chillaba por la presión que perdía. Ella no podría respirar con el casco puesto. Acerque mis manos a su rostro pero ella las detuvo.

-Suelta, te morirás si no hago esto- exclame liberando mis brazos, estaba débil por el golpe, así que no tuve que esforzarme mucho.

Desconecte el tanque primero y luego la senté con la espalda a la pared, quite los seguros del cuello y el casco callo en dos partes al suelo. Ella me pateo con tanta fuerza que me lanzo lejos, el pecho me dolía por el golpe, pero logre levantarme y verla allí, asustada, cubriéndose el rostro.

Fue cuando pude comprender lo que hice, la use, y no pensé en ella. Ella cuido de mí y yo solo la utilice como una herramienta desechable. Me acerque lentamente, no quería que se fuera.

_**/Fin del Flashback/**_

-Lo siento mucho, no debí tratarte así, déjame… déjame que te ayude- ella no se marchó pude quedar de rodillas frente a ella que seguía cubriéndose el rostro. Tenía miedo que se hubiera herido un ojo o algo, así que intente calmarla.

-Vamos, tranquila, déjame ver- exclame mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías, ella temblaba. Poco a poco las quite de mi vista y pude ver su rostro.

Es hermosa, su cabello es largo y cubre su espalda, negro como el ébano, su piel es pálida y cubierta por gotas pequeñas de humedad, sus ojos son completamente blancos, como los ojos de una Little Sister. No pude evitar tomar su mejilla.

Su piel es tan suave y fría, si Homero en su odisea hubiera visto a una sirena, seguramente sería como ella, hermosa e hipnótica. Pero note sus ojos. Estaban llenos de tristeza, me temía, ella la cosa más peligrosa de Rapture me temía a mí.

-Ya, ya… prometo que no volveré a gritarte y a ordenarte nada- su rostro dejo de estar tan triste y tomo la mano que con la que tomaba su mejilla.

Intento decir algo pero su voz no salía de sus labios, ella era muda, como las demás Sisters o los Big Daddy. Ella supo que no podía hablar y volvió a entristecerse. Se veía tan vulnerable así. Y pensar que detrás de ese traje tan atemorizante está escondida esta belleza inocente.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí, el tren llegara pronto- ella asintió con la cabeza eh intento levantarse inútilmente pues dejo escapar un quejido y callo de rodillas.

Supe que se avía lastimado algo, así que la tome en mis brazos y coloco su brazo detrás de mí cuello. Sus tanques eran algo pesados pero ella en si era muy ligera, no dejaba de sostener en sus manos su casco dañado.

La lleve hasta la estación y me senté en una banca con ella en mis brazos. Su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho y podía sentir como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más tibio, puede que los plásmidos que tiene en su sistema le permitan regular su temperatura.

Cuando llego el tren ella aun estaba despierta, me miro y su rostro estaba rojo, froto su cabeza contra mi barbilla y me transmitió ese mismo rubor, sacudí mi cabeza antes de levantarme y llevarla hasta el vagón.

La llevare al pabellón médico, el lugar está casi desolado, solo unos pocos vagabundos se hallan allí y los Splicer evitan el lugar desde "El que vino de arriba" temen que un día regrese, para mi cualquiera que haya acabado con Ryan y Atlas es simplemente un héroe.

Pero ahora mismo una leyenda no es mi interés principal, sino ella, debo cuidarla, debo cuidar de ella igual que ella cuida de mí.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar._**


	5. Médico

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**— Médico —**_

**Robert P.O.V**

El Pabellón Medico está abandonado, hay algunas cajas de cartón de los vagabundos, pero hasta ellos se han marchado ya. Puede que en busca de un mejor lugar para dormir.

Tengo cuidado en no tropezar con la basura que hay en el suelo. No quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya está. Durante el trayecto en tren por fin callo dormida. Necesita descansar, se lo merece. Por fin llego a una de las muchas enfermerías que hay.

La recuesto en una camilla de metal, me hubiera gustado que estuviera acolchada, pero no podía pedirle al destino porque todo fuera perfecto. Ella estaba tan dormida y su rostro se veía completamente sereno.

Acaricie su mejilla y sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Yo mismo no pude evitar sonreír, pero debía concentrarme. Comencé a buscar en las vitrinas, anaqueles y botiquines, cualquier cosa que fuera útil. Vendas, desinfectante.

Cuando regrese ella ya había despertado, aun seguía recostada, pero me veía con sus ojos blancos. Me petrifique por unos instantes, pero me recupere, debía revisar que no estuviera grabe.

Deje las cosas en una bandeja cercana y la ayude a sentarse. Limpie su rostro con una gasa y algo de desinfectante. Tenía unas ligeras manchas que desaparecieron de su blanca piel. Su cabello aunque largo estaba algo maltratado. Quería prolongar esto más tiempo, pero debía revisar sus piernas.

-Eh… yo… nece… necesito que… te quites el traje- esto era incomodo, ella inclino su cabeza un poco y me miro. Pero luego comenzó a deslizar una cremallera en su espalda. Se detuvo en seco y con esfuerzo se giró para darme la espalda.

Intento bajar la cremallera, pero sus manos no se lo permitían. Deduje que es lo que quería. Le ayude y con algo de nervios baje lo que quedaba del cierre. Ella retiro la parte superior del traje, retirando las placas metálicas de sus brazos hasta que por fin quedo desnuda y dándome la espalda.

Tenía moretones en su piel y una cicatriz. Reconocí la profundidad de la herida, los Splicer Araña eran crueles. Limpie su espalda y podía sentir como temblaba por el contacto de la gasa húmeda.

Cuando tuve que ponerme frente a ella sentía como mi rostro ardía, intentaba mantener la vista alejada de áreas problemáticas, y me centre en sus piernas, tenía un golpe muy fuerte, seguramente una fractura en su pierna izquierda. La tome con delicadeza y la estire para poder limpiar el área y vendarla.

Su piel era tan agradable al tacto, era fría, pero no un frio gélido, sino fresco. Era como tocar una cubierta delicada, mi mano se deslizo por su pierna hasta su tobillo casi instintivamente. Ella hiso un ruido extraño, como un quejido, pero no de dolor, creo que quería llamar mi atención.

-Em… ya está, te ayudo con el traje- me mantuve lo más calmado que pude mientras deslizaba el traje de Sister por su cuerpo, subí el cierre cuidando no lastimar su espalda. La recosté en la camilla y le sonreí. Ella me respondió de la misma manera mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Descansa, estarás mejor muy pronto- le dije mientras mi mano se escapaba de su delicado agarre. Puse mi espalda contra una pared vacía y deje que poco a poco quedara sentado en el suelo. Me acomode para dormir un poco.

Una columna de humo me rodeo y cuando se dispersó ella estaba en mi regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi razón me decía que le llevara a la camilla, pero ella se veía muy feliz así que la deje ser.

La rodee con un brazo y bese su cabeza. Mire el casco de Sister en la bandeja donde deje las vendas y el desinfectante. Puede que haya algo con que repararlo.

Ella callo dormida casi de inmediato, pero yo no podía pegar los parpados. Estaba buscando en mi mente como reparar el cristal del visor de su casco. Solo necesitaba algo de cristal, la iluminación me llego y con cuidado la deje a ella recostada en el suelo. Con mi chaleco envuelto para hacer de almohada.

Camine hasta encontrar el área de radiografías, la puerta estaba bloqueada, pero gracias al destino no era una de esas puertas hidráulicas, solo era una puerta normal. Me tomo algo de esfuerzo pero al final cedió a mis empujes.

Dentro había una enorme máquina, como un cilindro hueco, allí colocaban al paciente y dejaban que la maquina hiciera el resto. Abrí una placa de metal suelta en la máquina y busque entre todos los cables y tubos de vacío pero lo encontré.

Savia que estas máquinas tenían un cristal parecido al del casco de las Sisters, fue difícil sacarlo sin romperlo. Pero valdría la pena. Hacerlo embonar en el casco fue algo más difícil, no por su tamaño, sino que no deseaba despertarla con el ruido.

Por fin logre terminar y ella seguía descansando. Suspire y me volví a sentar en el suelo, muy cerca de ella para que no despertara sin verme. Deje el caco en mi regazo y deje que el sueño me invadiera.

Cuando desperté ella tenía su casco, y ese brillo rosado que emanaba me daba en el rostro. Era molesto, pero sonreía al verla tan animada como antes. Me levante algo cansado aun, pero quería salir de ese lugar.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, hay que encontrar otro lugar donde quedarnos- dije, ella tomo mi mano y la sacudió de manera insistente, señalaba el suelo de la misma manera, ella quería quedarse aquí.

-Es peligroso, la gente sabe de este lugar- respondí a su insistencia, ella inclino la cabeza y luego me ala hasta un mapa cercano que colgaba de la pared. Marco con su dedo un lugar en Point Prometheus.

No quería ir, nunca había ido a Prometheus antes, intentaba evitar ese lugar. Pero ella insistía señalándolo en el mapa. Ella conocía mejor esos lugares a los que yo no podía ni acercarme.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos el siguiente vagón a Point Prometheus- dije y ella me tomo de la mano de nuevo para guiarme a la estación más cercana.

Me hiso sentarme en una banca y ella junto a mí. Tomo mi brazo en sus manos y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Era un momento incómodo. Pero le debo la vida a ella y si esto la hace feliz entonces es lo que hare.

Aun ahora que la traje aquí y la ayude, me siento en deuda con ella. Nunca pidió nada a cambio más que mi compañía. Y yo la trate como un objeto. Hare lo que pueda porque este feliz. Pude notar como me miraba en pequeños y rápidos momentos. Deduje que es lo que quería.

Suspire antes de liberar mi brazo y con él, la rodee para acercarla más. Ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y subió sus piernas a la banca sosteniéndolas contra su pecho. No sé lo que hay en Prometheus, pero confiare en ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar._**


	6. La Sirena de Rapture

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**—La Sirena de Rapture—**_

_**/Rapture |Point Prometheus/**_

**Robert P.O.V.**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Era una biblioteca oculta, libreros, estantes y cuartos completamente intactos. Me pregunto hace cuanto que nadie entra aquí. No debe de haber sido hace mucho pues ella savia de su existencia.

Pensé que este lugar era peligroso, pero los Daddy lo mantienen vigilado, es una fortuna que no sean modelo Alfa. Este lugar es seguro. Me dejo caer en un sofá enorme con terciopelo rojo y cojines del mismo color con orillas doradas.

Estaba tan cansado, pero ella no iba a dejarme dormir tan fácilmente. Salto en el sofá quedando de cuclillas y mirándome. En sus manos lleva un libro de cubierta purpura. Lo tomo y las palabras que me reciben son conocidas. Un libro de biología sin ser dañado. No pensé ver uno de nuevo.

No me contuve más, estaba tan agradecido de que ella me mostrara este paraíso que la tome en mis brazos y me recosté dejándola sobre mí. Ella temblaba un poco, pero rápidamente relajo su cuerpo.

-Este lugar es maravilloso- dije reincorporándome para quedar sentado y soltándola, pero ella tardo unos segundos más en separarse de mí. Tenía curiosidad. Ella parecía más racional que las otras Sister que eh visto. Tal vez era más lista.

-¿Tu… tu sabes leer?- le pregunte, ella negó en un movimiento algo brusco con la cabeza.

Le sonreí, no esperaba menos, no creo que a la gente de Lamb o Ryan les importara mucho si las Sister aprendían a leer o no. Apreté el libro en mis manos para luego dejarlo en una mesita cercana con una lámpara que iluminaba el área donde nos encontrábamos.

Puedo suponer que el lugar tiene una fuente independiente de electricidad, sino las luces no estarían encendidas. Ella se quedó mirando al vacío. Luego salto y corrió entre los pasillos para luego perderse en una nube de humo.

Antes de poder levantarme e ir a buscarla ella reapareció pero esta vez sobre mi regazo, tenía una revista con ella y se avía quitado el casco y el tanque de oxígeno, ella sonriera mientras golpeaba con delicadeza mi pecho con la revista.

La tome y mire la portada, era un hombre de traje, corbata y sombrero con su esposa en un vestido rosa que se sentaba en su regazo y le besaba en los labios. Baje la revista para preguntarle a ella que sucedía, pero cuando baje mis manos ella me recibió con un beso tímido en los labios que alargo por varios segundos antes de separarse y mirarme con sus mejillas rosadas.

Me bloquee, simplemente no savia que hacer. Intente articular palabras pero solo logre hacer un sonido extraño, como un balbuceo. Ella rio por lo bajo al escuchar mis esfuerzos y ver mi rostro que seguramente estaba más rojo que el de ella.

Esto está mal, ella es una Big Sister, la cosa más letal que hay aquí. Pero también es la cosa más bella y magnifica que hay aquí. No puede estar mal esto, simplemente no puede estarlo. Decidí que era mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

Y que si es una Sister, es hermosa, es maravillosa, es una sirena en este horrible océano, y me tiene encantado. Tome su rostro desde la barbilla y lo dirigí para poder verlo mejor. Uní nuestros labios pero esta vez correspondí el beso.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me acercaron. La necesidad de aire se hiso imposible de posponer. Su respiración como la mira era irregular. Ella froto su cabeza contra mi barbilla, su cabello estaba algo húmedo, pero eso no importaba.

La rodee con mis brazos y la mantuve tan cerca como pude. Mi corazón no podía latir más rápido de lo que ya estaba, ella tomo mi mejilla y me hico bajar la mirada, ella me beso en los labios de nuevo pero esta vez pude sentir como intentaba invitarme a invadir su boca.

Fue lo que hice, sentía como su lengua rosaba con la mía, su sabor es algo único, simplemente no puedo explicarlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pase mi mano por su nuca y fui bajando hasta llegar a su cadera donde me detuve.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando hice eso, eso solo me incito para continuar, deslice mis manos hacia arriba de nuevo para tomar el cierre de su tarje y comenzar a bajarlo. Me detuve cuando sentí como sus manos se posaban en mis hombros y apretaban con fuerza.

Avía olvidado lo fuerte que es, incluso detuve el beso, ella me miro algo nerviosa. Pero luego sus manos perdieron rigidez y tomaron mi rostro para reanudar el beso. Continúe con su traje y cuando por fin hice descender la bragueta comencé a quitarle la parte superior del atuendo de cuerpo completo.

Mis manos tocaron sus pequeños hombros, sentí como tembló pero no me detuve. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron desabotonar mi camisa mientras yo acariciaba su cuello, para luego ir descendiendo hasta tocar sus pechos.

Esto provoco que ella se sobresaltara y aleja sus labios de los míos. Ella soltó un gemido muy leve pero no deje que otro saliera de sus labios, la bese de nuevo mientras seguía tocando su piel, descendí mas abajo pasando por su barriga y caderas. Ella finalmente se libró de mi camisa y chaleco y comenzó a revolver mi cabello con sus manos.

La recosté en la cama para quedar sobre ella, deslice su traje por sus piernas para poder liberarla de su ropa, cuando lo hice me aleje para ver su hermoso cuerpo. Un mechón de cabello yacía sobre su rostro haciéndola ver más hermosa que antes, tome su mejilla la bese una vez más, este fue corto y rápido.

Sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, manteniéndome en una posición favorable. Parte de mi quería detenerse, pero mi cuerpo simplemente lo quería, quería esto. Comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón mientras besaba sus dulces labios.

Por fin me libre del pantalón y con cautela y cuidado coloque mi masculinidad en la entrada de su intimidad. Separe nuestros labios y vi su rostro, ella asintió y continúe con todo lo que sucedía. Apenas invadí su cuerpo ella soltó un gemido, una mescla de dolor y excitación.

No quería lastimarla, así que aminore la marcha y lentamente entre más y más hasta que sentí aquella membrana que me decía que ella seria mía y de nadie más. No avía manera sencilla de hacerlo, ninguna que le evitara el dolor, así que simplemente lo hice.

Ella soltó un quejido y una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro, bese sus labios intentando ahogar sus quejas. Mis movimientos eran lentos, no quería lastimarla. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron en pocos segundos y después de un par de minutos ella comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Ella era mía, nunca mi imagine algo como esto. Pero a pesar de todo me alegro. Deje de besarla para ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado. Ella era la cosa más maravillosa que eh visto. Poco a poco el ritmo aumento de velocidad. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de placer y sentía como por fin llegaba a mi límite.

Los sonidos de placer de ella me decían que de igual forma también estaba llegando al clímax. Aumente el ritmo y pronto no pude contenerme más. No sé si habrá alguna consecuencia por esto, pero no me importa, mi cuerpo simplemente se quedó sin fuerzas y me recosté con mi cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras yo escuchaba su corazón latiendo tan rápido que era humanamente imposible, pero de nuevo. Ella no es humana. No quería incomodarla con mi peso, así que hice un esfuerzo que me dejo aun más agotado pero logre colocarme debajo y a ella sobre mí.

Su cabeza se acurruco en mi pecho y sus manos jugaban haciendo círculos en mi piel, acaricie su espalda y bese su frente. Nunca la dejare, es mi protectora, mi guardiana, pero eso es lo de menos. Ella es mía, es mi sirena de los mares, mi dama del lago y la cosa más hermosa, maravillosa y encantadora que hay aquí.

Pero no puedo vivir sin decirle por su nombre, la tome de la barbilla eh hice que me mirara, ella estaba confusa e hiso una mueca que me dibujo una sonrisa.

-Tal vez deberíamos darte un nombre- ella sonrió y sin previo aviso se levantó y salto hasta donde estaba su traje, lo tomo y me lo entrego, señalándome una inscripción en el.

-"Unidad B-Sister 0012"- Leí en voz alta, ella me miro orgullosa, ella no savia que esto es solo un número de serie. Ella merece un nombre mejor.

-Es lindo- dije disimulando -Pero creo que es muy formal- ella hiso una mueca y volvió a ponerse sobre mí, esta vez apoyando sus pequeños codos en mi pecho, era tan ligera que apenas lo sentía.

-¿Qué te parece… Agláope?- ella me miro confundida, recordé que no es una intelectual -Es Griego, significa "La de Bello Rostro"- ella se sonrojo y me dio un beso en los labios muy rápido.

-Puedo suponer que te gusta- dije, ella asintió enérgicamente y luego recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricie su pelo lacio y negro mientras dejaba que Morfeo me llevara a su reino. Por primera vez puedo dormir tranquilo. Porque estoy con mi sirena.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden comentar._**


	7. Tú haces que me importe

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

**_— Tú haces que me importe —_**

**/Rapture | Point Prometheus | Refugio/**

_**Robert P.O.V.**_

Me desperté lentamente, mi cuerpo aun estaba algo cansado. Me recosté contra el brazo del sofá. Me tomo unos segundos pero entonces me di cuenta que ella no estaba. Mire a todas direcciones y nada, solo libreros. Me levante y como pude me puse los pantalones.

Apenas iba a tomar mi camisa cuando ella apareció en una nube de humo, a unos pocos pasos frente a mí. Lo que veía no quería creerlo. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas, traía su traje puesto, pero estaba cubierta de manchas carmesí que no dude en identificar como sangre.

Su mano derecha presionaba su hombro izquierdo, en ese mismo brazo tenía en su posesión una pequeña maleta. Intento avanzar pero se tambalea. Reaccione casi de inmediato y la tome en mis brazos. La ayude a llegar al sofá y la recosté. Ella solo me insistía con la maleta la cual tome y abrí. Me puse de cuclillas y mire la maleta.

Dentro había algunas barras energéticas, unas tres botellas de soda y dos bolsas de frituras. Negué al ver ese pequeño botín. La mire y ella se mantenía fija en mí, le quite el casco y mire su rostro nervioso. Quería mi aprobación, ella no la necesita, es perfecta para mí.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, los Splicer cuidan muy bien de sus suministros- dije sabiendo que ella no atacaría a un humano sin ninguna razón y menos por tan poco.

Mi bella Agláope bajo la mirada muy apenada, sonreí mientras besaba su frente. Ella es simplemente hermosa. Me miro con una sonrisa y note como sus pequeños rasguños en la piel de su rostro comenzaban a sanar.

Es una Sister al final de todo. Deje la maleta a un lado y tome una de las barras de energía, abrí el envoltorio y rompí un trozos que le ofrecí, no puedo evitar tratarla como si estuviera enferma y creo que a ella le gusto, pues no dejo de sonreír mientras tomaba el trozo de comida de mi manos con sus labios.

-De ahora en adelante solo iremos por comida los dos juntos, hay formas menos peligrosas de conseguirla- le dije, ella asintió y abrió la boca. Me reí por lo bajo mientras le daba otro trozo de comida.

Antes de darme cuenta ella tomo mi mano y me sonrió con los ojos llenos de enternecimiento. No importa cuántas sangre sus manos hayan derramado, su rostro emanaba un aura de inocencia que nunca avía visto. Bese sus labios mientras apretaba su mano con mucha delicadeza.

Me separe de ella y me aleja un poco mientras me ponía de pie, dejando la posición de cuclillas que mantuve mientras le daba de comer. Me gire y casi de inmediato ella pareció frente a mí, me empujó y con bastante facilidad me hiso caer en el sofá sentado y aturdido.

Ella tomo la otra barra energética y con una sonrisa salto a mi regazo y tomo un trozo del alimento y me lo ofreció, para no decir que lo pego a mis labios insistentemente. No pude evitar sonreír ante su rostro infantil y sonriente. Seguí con su juego y comí el alimento.

Ella sonrió aun más y me ofreció otro trozo, ni siquiera avía terminado de masticar el primero, pero eso no importaba, trague con algo de dificultad y comí el nuevo trozo que ella me ofreció. Después del tercero ella comenzó a gesticular con la boca como diciendo "Ahhhhh" intentando decirme que abriera la boca.

No diré que no lo disfrutaba. Incluso antes de todo esto, antes de la guerra civil yo estaba solo. Pero ahora la tengo a ella. Cuando iba por el quinto y último trozo ella lo comió y luego de sonreírme me beso en los labios, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y acercándome.

Cuando nos separamos ella no dejaba de sonreír y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado. La tome en mis brazos y me recosté poniéndola sobre mí, su cabeza froto mi pecho antes de que todo su cuerpo se relajara.

Abrase su cuerpo instintivamente, en una intención protectora, estoy muy consiente que ella era muy capaz de defenderse sola, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Quien lo aria en mi situación. Ella podría ser una diosa y aun así temería porque algo la dañara.

Me quede así, acariciando su cabello hasta que sentí que su respiración se alentó, supe que el sueño la venció. Con mucho cuidado la acomode en el sofá mientras yo me levantaba. Vi su sonrisa calmada y feliz y yo mismo sonreí.

Me puse mi camisa y mi chaleco y recogí mis zapatos para ponérmelos de nuevo. No quiero pescar un resfriado. Le entregue un beso en la frente antes de comenzar a deambular por el lugar. Al principio pensaba que era un pequeño apartamento oculto, pero resulto ser toda una residencia de tres niveles.

Tome uno de los libros de los estantes y me senté en un cojín reclinable. Hacía mucho que no leía algo que no fuera periódico maltratado. Termine un par de hojas y seguí husmeando, en la planta superior habían más libreros, mire en cada habitación, encontré tres recamaras muy bien arregladas. Las cuales eran seguramente más cómodas que el sofá en que deje a Agláope.

Abrí la última puerta que faltaba y encontré una oficina, entre y busque en los gabinetes, habían archivos médicos, me senté en la silla del escritorio del centro de la oficina y busque en los cajones, uno estaba repleto de carpetas marcadas como "Little Sisters" y en una de las carpetas venia un numero conocido "Unidad L-Sister 0012"

Dude en tomar el archivo, pero mi curiosidad nata me supero, dentro avían anotación, radiografías, esquemas y fotografías. Entre tanto papeleo había una cinta. Busque entre los demás cajones del escritorio hasta encontrar una grabadora.

Coloque la cinta y la reproduje mientras miraba más detalladamente las anotaciones. Las fotos de esta Little Sister siempre podían ser de otra y no tratarse de mi querida sirena. Pero algo en los ojos de esa pequeña en las fotografías me decía que era ella. Entonces la voz de la grabadora comenzó a sonar.

-Mi observación en la unidad Sister 0012 me ha dado una idea de su comportamiento, parece más receptiva y lucida que sus otras compañeritas- la grabación se interrumpió por estática y luego prosiguió -Es Sorprendente como ella razona los problemas, parece ser capaz de comprender mejor las cosas, casi no puedo contenerme, ayer casi lo hice, pero me contuve, esa maldita de Tenenbaum no me quitaba el ojo de encima- La grabación volvió a interrumpirse, mientras me concentre en eso último que dijo aquella voz -Sesión con la unidad L-Sister 0012, Bueno señorita dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre? "¿Dónde está Papi? ¿Dónde está la Srta. Tenenbaum?" ya, ya, no te alteres, se una buena niña, que tal si comenzamos con las pruebas "¡NO! No me toque" quieta niña, no lo hagas más difícil -Tome la grabadora en mis manos, no podía creerlo, debía ser un error -¡Quieta eh dicho! *Bofetada* *Llanto* Eh que eh dicho que te *Rugido de Big Daddy* Oh dios, no… *Pared rompiéndose* ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ale… *Golpe contundente*- La grabación termino allí.

Mire las fotos en el documento, y pensar en ese enfermo tocándola me hiso enfurecer, me sentí agradecido con ese Big Daddy anónimo. Tome la cinta y la abrí para estropearla. Ella no necesita recordar eso.

Regrese a la planta baja y la vi aun dormida, sonreí y la tome en mis brazos, su cabeza se acurruco contra mi pecho y con cautela subí de nuevo para llevarla a una de las habitaciones, la más grande y más cómoda que hay. La deje en la cama y regrese a aquella oficina, vi los demás archivos, ninguno tenía grabaciones, note que si esta fuera la oficina de ese enfermo tendría sus trofeos mejor escondidos, esta debe ser la oficina de alguien más. Aunque eso ya no importa ahora

Busque entre otros cajones y ayee un baúl con una etiqueta que decía "Ejercicio de voz", dentro habían más cajas esta vez de cartón con grabaciones en ellas, vi una con su número "Unidad Sister 0012" tome una de las cintas con miedo y la reproduje.

-Aquí Dr. Harold Stevenson, del departamento de psicología, Tenenbaum me puso a cargo del estudio de las pequeñas, bueno empecemos. A ver, usa esto para grabar lo que quieras, iré a ver a las otras ¿está claro?- la grabación hiso un sonido de movimiento y luego sonó esa tierna voz.

-¿Hola? ¿Esta encendido? El Dr. Harold dice que debo hablar con esta cosa, pero el doctor Harold no tiene cabello *Risilla* el Dr. Harold es bueno- sonreí aliviado, y enternecido por esa pequeña y tierna voz.

-La Doctora Tenenbaum dice que soy especial, dice que soy muy lista y que si quiero y me esfuerzo seré como la demás gente. Yo quiero ser como los demás- me recline en el asiento mientras me deleitaba con esa inocente grabación -Hoy vi al Doctor Harold triste, dice que su esposa murió, yo le dije que ahora era un Ángel y el sonrió. Yo quiero que alguien se ponga así de triste por mí, pero "Papi" siempre asusta a los demás niños-

La grabación termino y tome otra que sin dudar reproduje en la grabadora. No podía borrar mi sonrisa, era una oportunidad única. Esto era lo más cercano a escuchar su voz que alguna vez podre tener.

-Hoy me escape de Papi, y jugué con algunos niños, ellos eran muy buenos, pero Papi llego y los asusto, me enoje mucho y le grite, él se puso triste pero luego lo perdone y fuimos a buscar más ángeles- continúe así hasta que las grabaciones contenían una voz cada vez más mayor y madura.

-La Doctora Tenenbaum dice que ya no necesito de Papá, dice que seré una Big Sister, ella se veía triste- su voz era como de una adolecente -Le pregunte porque estaba triste y me respondió que ella esperaba un mejor futuro para mí, no entendí muy bien eso. Pero aun así creo que será interesante ser una Big Sister, cuidare de las demás Little Sister y de los Papas y seré la mejor y puede… puede que un día yo deje de estar sola- la grabación termino, vi la caja y no habían más.

Suspire y guarde todo en su lugar. Cuando regrese a la habitación donde había dejado a Agláope la encontré despierta, sentada en la cama observando a todos lados y al verme sonríe. Yo le sonrió de la misma manera y me acomodo a un lado suyo. Ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho y frota su rostro en mi camisa.

La envuelvo en mis brazos y la acerco lo más que puedo a mí. Eh sobrevivido mucho tiempo aquí, en este infierno, eh visto a tres que lograron tomar Rapture para ellos y aun así, creo ser el único que tiene la cosa más valiosa y hermosa para él. Bajo la mirada para encontrar su rostro incomodo, la suelto creyendo que soy yo pero ella se levanta y algo tambaleante sale de la habitación.

Me levanto para seguirla, ella se tumba de rodillas unos cuantos pasos fuera del cuarto y expulsa por medio de vomito una sustancia azul brillante, no huele simplemente brilla. Me acerco a ella y me pongo de rodillas para masajear su espalda.

Ella vomita de nuevo la misma sustancia. Un hilo azul brillante se desliza desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, con mi mano limpio sus labios. Ella me mira confundía y yo la miro de la misma manera, pongo mi espalda contra una pared y a ella entre mis piernas dándome la espalda.

Mis manos la rodean y ella se relaja, su cuerpo pierde lo tenso y su cabeza se inclina usando mi brazo de almohada, no sé qué hacer, tengo mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta, debo llevarla a un médico. Beso su cabeza pensando en como are para llevarla con un doctor.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	8. Falso Positivo

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**—Falso Positivo—**_

**/Farmer's Market/**

Tarde un buen tiempo rebuscando entre los armarios del escondite de Point Prometheus, pero logre hallar algo que le quedara. El vagón comenzaba a detenerse, la gente alrededor aunque poca la ponía nerviosa.

Nadie le ponía atención, cambie su traje de Sister por un vestido color blanco muy simple, sus ojos fueron más fáciles de ocultar, un par de lentes obscuros harían el truco de esconder sus ojos carentes de pupila e iris.

No diré que no estaba nervioso, pero debía mantenerme tranquilo, por mi bien y por el de ella. Podía sentir como sujetaba mi brazo con fuerza, tenía miedo. El tren por fin se detuvo y las puertas revelaron la estación de metro de Farmer's Market. Hace tiempo que la gente comenzó a venir a este lugar, eventualmente lo ocuparon y se convirtió en uno de los pocos asentamientos humanos libres de Splicers.

Los demás pasajeros salieron del vagón y poco después nosotros, mire su rostro, tenia nervios, debe ser nuevo estar rodeada de tantos humanos sin su traje. Intente hablar pero ella apretó más mi brazo cuando una multitud pequeña llego a la estación y tomo el vagón para regresar a sus hogares. El dolor era incomodo, ella es fuerte, muy fuerte.

En cuanto el vagón se fue ella se relajó más, suspire de alivio, un poco más y me fractura el brazo. Libero mi brazo de sus manos y ella me mira entre confundida y algo temerosa, le sonrió y tomo su mano, es preferible que solo me lastime la mano a todo el brazo.

Ella sonríe de igual manera y la guio hasta una puerta que se abre inmediatamente, frente a nosotros se revela el gentío en el lugar, vendedores y clientes, familias mirando los puestos y uno que otro Big Daddy y su Sister, nadie los molesta, son un seguro extra contra los Splicer.

Ella sostiene mi mano con fuerza, pero esta vez no me lastima, esta tanto asustada como curiosa de lo que ve. Me acerco a uno de los puestos, ella mira con curiosidad los cachivaches que muestran, algunos relojes que aun funcionan, algo de chatarra, tela.

Pronto es ella la que me guía, sosteniendo mi mano mientras me hace acompañarla a cada puesto que llame su atención. Eventualmente terminamos en un puesto de setas, te y hongos comestibles, la encargada, una chica rubia y de vestido azul me sonríe, la conozco, de vez en cuando le vendo las setas que encuentro en el Rapture salvaje por así decirlo.

-Valla Robert ¿Quién es tu amiga? *Risa*-

-Siempre es un placer Sara, ella es…- no logro terminar de presentar a Agláope, pues ella toma mi brazo y me intenta llevar a otro puesto –tranquila, ve si quieres, debo hablar con mi amiga- ella sonríe y se aleja, no dejo de vigilarla, con la más mínima muestra de sus poderes y todos aquí enloquecerían.

-¿Y bueno, quién es?- Sara me saca de mi transe, mi atención se reparte en Sara y Agláope

-Se llama Agláope, la encontré en Atracciones Ryan- no mentí en eso.

-Es muda por lo que veo, ¿o es tímida?- Sara mira como no paro de girarme cada 5 segundos para vigilar a Agláope.

-Ambas cosas- respondo.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Tienes algo que vender?- Sara me mira intrigada, es comprensible, rara vez me acerco a Farmer's Market si no es por negocios.

-Necesito ver a Michael, ella…- me detengo y miro a Agláope unos segundos, se ve mejor, pero lo mejor es prevenir que lamentar -Ella está enferma, necesito ver al Doc-

-Bueno, la última vez que supe de él, fue cuando puso su consultorio algunos puestos más adelante, tal vez aun este por aquí- Sonrió, esa respuesta es mejor que nada, me despido con un gesto de mi mano y me acerco a Agláope y la tomo del brazo con delicadeza, solo para llamar su atención, ella sonríe y se deja guiar.

Llegamos a una pequeña puerta algo oculta, con una cruz roja pintada en ella, toco pero al no recibir respuesta entro, es una vieja casa de mantenimiento, hay algunas sillas, una mesa de operaciones de metal brillante y algunos escritorios con instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- salto del susto, ella solo ríe mientras respiro agitado y me giro para ver la sonrisa Michael, es un viejo de antes de la guerra civil, su cabello se ha tornado pálido y sus lentes de grueso cristal agrandan sus ojos, lleva una bata blanca sobre su suéter color vino y unos pantalones de vestir negros.

-Dios Doc, no haga eso- exclamo, el solo acomoda sus lentes y se sienta en una silla cercana.

-Es bueno verte Robert, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- miro a Agláope, la cual cubre su boca intentando que no note su sonrisa, aun esta divertido por el susto que doc me dio.

-Ella es Agláope- respondo, Michael solo acerca y saluda con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Y que sucede Robert ¿Otra de tus aventuras salió mal?- Michael saca algunas cosas, hilo y aguja especial para cerrar heridas, normalmente vengo a él cuándo termino mal en alguna de mis exploraciones.

-No soy yo Doc, es Agláope, creo que tiene algo, tiene náuseas y vómito, bueno… las tenía- Doc se acerca con una aguja en la mano, no le puedo detener de tomar el brazo de Agláope, ella no se asusta.

-Espere doc, hay algo que nesesi…-

-¡OH DIOS!- Doc retrocede con la aguja llena de un líquido rojo brillante, su mirada está llena de temor -Dime que no es lo que creo que es- es bastante obvio que no quiere creer esto.

-Lo es Doc, es una Big Sister y como ve, no planea hacerle daño- me acero a Agláope y le quito los lentes obscuros para mostrar sus ojos blancos y brillantes.

-Nunca… nunca avía visto una así de cerca-Doc se acerca con más confianza, examina con la mirada a Agláope, veo el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué dice Doc? ¿Puede decirme que le pasa?- Michael me mira y suspira.

-Puede que sí, esta muestra sería suficiente en una persona, pero no sé cómo será en una… Sister, pero es una oportunidad única, analizar la sangre de una Big Sister así, en un estado puro, es simplemente imposible de dejar pasar- sonrió satisfecho, savia que el Doc no me defraudaría, su amor por la ciencia es grande.

-Gracias Doc, estaremos por aquí viendo algunos pues…-

-Espera Robert, creo tener algo que te sirva para pasar el tiempo- exclama Michael mientras busca en una cajón –Desde hace una semana han estado reproduciendo unos videos muy entretenidos en el jardín botánico, tal vez quieras ir y ver, tengo unos boletos que me dio un amigo, pero quiero ver más de cerca esta muestra de tu amiga, así que tómalos-

Doc me entrega dos boletos, bueno, no exactamente. Agláope los toma antes que yo y los analiza, tal vez no sea mala idea llevarla a esta función, puede que incluso sea divertido. Me despido con un apretón de mano y me marcho, Agláope no se aleja de mí, pero no deja de mirar cada puesto que pasamos.

**/Arcadia/**

El lugar es muy tranquilo hoy en día, antes estaba lleno de Splicers, pero ahora solo hay humanos, no nos toma mucho ver el gentío sentado en el pasto frente a una lona blanca en uno de los muros, un hombre se acerca y me pide los boletos, se los entrego y me siento debajo de un árbol cercano. Agláope me sigue y se recuesta en mi hombro mientras sostiene mi brazo.

La función no tarda en empezar y la película comienza a proyectarse en la lona blanca, la imagen no es la mejor, pero es visible y se puede diferenciar bien las cosas. Recordaba esa película, de antes de venir a Rapture, una película romántica, simple, una pareja de enamorados nada muy complejo.

Algunas parejas en el césped se acurrucaban más cerca o comenzaban a darse carisias y besos, no me sorprendí cuando Agláope me beso la mejilla, fue un beso rápido, casi temeroso, cuando me gire un poco para verla, ella sonreía como si hubiera hecho algo gracioso.

Quería quitarle esos lentes obscuros y ver sus hermosos ojos, pero no podía arriesgarme, así que solo la rodee con mi brazo y la acerque a mí, bese su frente y ella sonrió mas mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco.

Cuando la película termino ella estaba completamente dormida, la gente comenzaba a marcharse, tome con cuidado a Agláope en mis brazos y la lleve cargando, es muy ligera. Tanto poder en algo tan frágil y delicado.

Fue difícil pero logre abrir la puerta del consultorio de Michael, la deje en una silla que estaba cerca y suficientemente limpia, ella solo gruño un poco mientras la dejaba en una posición cómoda.

-Robert- la voz de Doc, era seria, me gire y vi una expresión en su rostro que hace mucho no veía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo lo que ella tiene?- eso era lo único que quería saber, eso y si avía una forma de curar cualquier mal que tuviera mi sirena.

-Ella está bien Robert, está muy sana, su sangre no es tan diferente a la nuestra y bueno, es algo más, ven conmigo- Doc me guía hasta una oficina un poco pequeña pero no me cuesta moverme.

-¿Qué sucede entonces?- pregunto, Doc busca en una pequeña caja metálica la muestra de Agláope y la pone sobre una mesa.

-Dime Robert ¿Exactamente qué has hecho con esta chica?- esa pregunta me congelo, nunca espere eso, y no tenía respuesta, balbucee algunos momentos y nada salía de mi boca.

-No pretendo juzgarte Robert, pero te debo avisar, ese… vomito que tú dices, me parece que fue una manera del cuerpo de Aglaópe de reaccionar a fluidos externos- eso tampoco lo esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto.

-Bueno, yo creo que Agláope no puede reaccionar como cualquier otra mujer, es bastante obvio que no es como cualquier otra mujer. La razón por la que se sobre… eso que hicieron, es porque en la muestra de Agláope hay las mismas características de una mujer preñada- casi me caigo, mis piernas fallaron, mi cerebro comenzó a lanzar ideas incomprensibles, no podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos en orden.

-Entonces ella esta…-

-No, no lo está, solo hay algunas de las características, solo las que nos dejan ver a los médicos que una mujer está embarazada, pero no hay ninguna otra, lo que puede decirme que su cuerpo rechazo el proceso de fecundación-

Me sentí un poco mejor, pero algo dentro de mí en realidad no le molestaba si Agláope estuviera embarazada, en realidad dentro de todas las ideas que mi cerebro avía lanzado en ese momento de pánico, algunas eran nombres para el pequeño… o pequeña.

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces eso sucederá cada vez que….?-

-No lo creo, me parce que solo fue algo de una vez, pero no puedo estar seguro, aun así, hay otra cosa que necesitas saber- Doc toma la jeringa con la sangre de Agláope, me lo muestra y luego sin previo aviso se inyecta un poco de la muestra.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamo, Doc retira la jeringa y luego de unos segundos los dedos de su mano crean fuego.

-Dios mío, eso es…- no podía creer esto, era "Incineración" sin plásmido, solo con la sangre de Agláope. Doc charqueo los dedos y cerró los ojos, su mano se convirtió en hielo en unos segundos.

-Sorprendente ¿no lo crees?- Doc sonríe y vuelve a charquear los dedos, en eso su mano se convierte en un avispero de carne y hueso con avispas.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tu nunca usaste Plásmidos- Doc me mira y su mano regresa a la normalidad, las avispas se dispersan y se marchan por los ductos de ventilación.

-La sangre de la chica, está llena de Adam, tiene rastros de todos los plásmidos y por lo que pude ver en la muestra, este no crea adicción, no tiene el mismo efecto narcótico que los plásmidos comunes- Debía admitir que estaba bastante asombrado, es algo que simplemente no se creía posible.

-Si pudiera tomar más muestras de su sangre puede que sea capaz de desti…-

-No, eso no- interrumpí a Doc, no iba a dejar que nadie usara a Agláope como un proyecto –Esto es peligroso Michael, si alguien o incluso y nadie quiera, un Splicer sabe de esto, vendrá por ti y por mí y ella- Doc se veía desilusionado, pero savia que entendía, sobrevivir es más importante y los Plásmidos ya han causado muchos problemas.

-Tienes razón… en cuanto a la chica, no creo que vuelva a tener problemas de nauseas, su cuerpo ya habrá encontrado una forma más eficaz de rechazar el proceso de fecundación- Doc se levantó y guardo la muestra.

Me despedí y me lleve a Agláope conmigo, quería olvidar todo esto, olvidar todo lo que paso, mire el rostro dormido de mi hermosa sirena, se ve tan serena y tranquila, una sonrisa en sus labios me lleno de tranquilidad.

Mientras espero a que el vagón se detenga en Point Prometheus, pienso en lo que dijo Doc, ¿Sería tan malo tener una familia aquí? Cuando pensé que ella estaba embarazada, no me moleste, no me asuste, me sorprendí. Algo en mi interior se alegró, en serio me avía emocionado un poco. Tal vez no sería tan malo.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar que ningún comentario es mal recibido._**


End file.
